Gwen and Duncan: Happily After Never
This is the series of Gwen and Duncan's failed/good love life. Gwen and Duncan will face bumpy roads in their relationship, can they manage the pressure? Characters Main Cast *Gwen McCall *Duncan McCall *Courtney Addis *LeShawna McGrady *Michael Johnson *Greta McCall (Chapter 2-) *Lauren McCall (Chapter 2-) Recurring Cast *Trent Addis (Chapter 2-) *Cody Anderson (Chapter 2-) *Sierra Welch (Chapter 2-) Series Overview Episode Guide Chapters Chapter 1- "Pilot" Here I am, the day after my wedding, which never happened. That jerk left me, for Courtney! If I ever see Courtney or Duncan, they'll be doomed. I can't believe I was so oblivious to the whole situation. And, I had two kids with that jerk! How are Greta and Lauren going to make it without their daddy? But suddenly, I was hit by a train of thoughts. The thoughts were the following: So what, get a new man, You wasted the best years of your life on him, Divorce his sorry butt. Luckily that day, my good friend LeShawna came to visit me. We went to lunch at Olive Garden, and guess who was there, Courtney and Duncan. I was so furious, I threw my wine glass at the back of Duncan's head, causing him to bleed. The paramedics arrived about fifteen minutes later, and they took away Duncan, on a stretcher. Courtney shot daggers at me, but as usual, LeShawna had my back, and flipped her off. Different waiters and hosts glared at us, but I ran out of the restaurant, balling. LeShawna was right behind me, and we got into her Ford Edge. LeShawna asked me, "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" I replied with a soft tone, "No, it'll get too ugly with Courtney there." I then began to dry up, and took my mind off of Duncan, by thinking about Heather being bald. LeShawna asked me once again, "Are you sure you don't want to go check up on him?" I replied, "No." Right then my voice cracked, and I began balling again. LeShawna reassured me, "Don't worry girl, he'll be fine." Sadly, I don't think that is the truth. Once we pulled into the hospital parking lot, I noticed Duncan's parole officer Michael, entering the hospital. I thought to myself, What has Duncan done this time? We walked into the hospital, and LeShawna began to complain, "Man, my underwear is totally riding up in this dress." I just hysterically laughed and nodded as if I understood what she was going through. I walked up to the front desk, and asked the lady what room Duncan McCall was in. The lady replied, "Room 102. It's right there." She pointed to the room right next to the ladies bathroom, and it looked dirtier than Ezekiel. I knocked on the door, and Courtney noticed me. She screamed with fury, "Get out of here! This is all your fault!" Michael walked in, and responded to Courtney's loud outburst. "Actually, she is still legally Duncan's wife, so she has the right to be here." Courtney began to swear under her breath, and LeShawna said, "I gotta go fix my underwear malfunction, so I'll be right back." Courtney had looked like if I had pushed her daughter Cassidy, down 18 floors to her death. Cassidy is Courtney and Trent's daughter; they divorced last year. Courtney said, "How could you throw a wine glass at somebody's head? That's just wrong." I mumbled, "You stole my husband, the father of my children." Duncan looked disgusted. He just sat there and stared at me. I stated, "I need to talk to you alone." I shot a glare at Courtney. Courtney replied, "If you even think I'm letting you alone with Duncan, you're crazy." Michael grabbed Courtney by the arm and escorted her out. I asked Duncan, "How's your head?" I laid my hand on his hand. He took his hand off of mine, and replied, "Fine, but you haven't apologized." I began crying, and said, "I'm sorry, I just miss you like crazy." Duncan look confused, and rolled his eyes. He muttered, "So you threw a wine glass at the back of my head?" I began spiraling with thoughts, such as: Kiss him, tell him you love him, Tell him your pregnant with his third daughter, Tell him you want to stay married. It was so much confusion for me, I passed out on the floor. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital bed next to Duncan, he was smiling, and said, "Hey, how are you doing?" I laughed, and managed to mutter, "I'm fine." Duncan had a very serious look on his face, so I knew something was up. We ironically said "I love you still" at the same time. Duncan came rushing to my side, kissing me. I slapped him hard on the face, and screamed, "How dare you kiss me after what you put me through!" Duncan asked me, "I thought you loved me?" I mumbled, "Well, I changed my mine, I want a divorce." I pulled out the divorce papers, and my pen, and asked Duncan to sign it, he refused. Courtney walked back into, trying to strut the little things she had, and muttered, "Oh, divorce papers." She had a evil smile on her mascara covered face. I replied with a snippy tone, "Ha, too bad he won't sign them." Duncan's eyes widened, and he immediately said, "I was just about to, give me those." He snatched the paper from my hands, and pretended he signed it. He said, "All done, our divorce is finalized!" Courtney pranced around the room as if her parents bought her the entire world for her birthday. I mumbled to Duncan, "I do still love you. Courtney was listening to our conversation though." Duncan's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Duncan put the divorce papers in the shredder on purpose, but tried to play it off by saying, "Dang it Gwen, you and your stupid clumsy hands, now we can't get divorced until next week!" Duncan winked at me, signaling me to play along. I screamed, "Because you let go of it, you moron!" Courtney glared at us, and said, "Well that's just great!" I blew a kiss to Duncan, and he caught it. LeShawna reentered the room, and asked, "What did I miss?" Courtney said, "Well, I was this close to marrying Duncan, but goth girl dropped the divorce papers in the shredder!" Duncan stated, "We actually did it on purpose." He shot a smile at me, then at Michael. Courtney screamed, "What? We're over!" Courtney stormed out of the room, and we all cheered. You could her Courtney screaming, "I hate both of you, I hate both of you!" Duncan walked over to me and kissed me, this time I said, "I love you." Duncan hugged me, and put his wedding ring back on, and said, "Let's go celebrate your thirtieth birthday!" Oh yeah, did I forget to mention it's my birthday? Anyways, Duncan and I lived happily ever after... at least for now. The End